First War
by SethKay
Summary: Un OS sur la première guerre, et le dénouement qu'elle aurait pu avoir...


**Un OS un peu particulier puisqu'il m'a été donné en devoir sur World of Potter. Il fallait écrire une rédaction, imaginant la fin de la première guerre, sans se servir de ce qu'on savait ni reprendre toute l'histoire de J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'il plaira, j'ai pris en tout cas beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 _Et quand le jour se leva, tout était terminé..._

C'était l'heure, l'heure de défendre ses convictions, l'heure de défendre ses valeurs et sa moral, l'heure de défendre sa famille, sa vie... Pour un monde meilleur...

La Grande Salle était plongé dans un silence morbide, chacun pensait dans son coin. Les Potter, les Londubat, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin... Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était attablé devant un petit déjeuné copieux, mais pourtant, personne ne touchait aux mets délicieux, trop préoccupé par l'issu de la bataille. Lily avait un bébé dans les bras, elle le regardait avec une certaine mélancolie, elle regarda James et soupira longuement. Ils avaient longuement parlé cette nuit, en plus de se faire les adieux... Au-cas-où...

Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge, sans une once de malice qu'on lui connaissait si bien, il dit simplement :

" - Mes amis, il est l'heure. Tom est à notre porte, je sens nos protections s'affaiblirent. Que chacun fasse ce qu'il a faire... Que Merlin vous protège, si cela est en son pouvoir..."

Chacun se leva, Lily et Alice se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, où il était prévu que leurs enfants restent en sécurité. Neville et Harry... Les deux mères firent leurs adieux à leurs enfants, priant pour pouvoir les revoir à la fin de la Bataille... En redescendant, chacune pris une direction différente... Lily alla rejoindre James et Sirius à la tour d'astronomie et Alice rejoignit Frank et Remus dans la tour de gryffondor. Dumbledore lança un patronus, et ils surent que leurs avenirs à tous se jouait maintenant...

Voldemort se sentait fin prêt, il allait prendre le pouvoir, oui, ce soir il serait le Maître. Il tuerait le vieux fou et prendrait le contrôle de Poudlard. Tous les sorciers et sorcières qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin périraient !

" - Maître ? Quel enfant allez vous tuer ?"

Voldemort se tourna lentement vers le fidèle et avec un sourire malsain et une voix sifflante, il répondit :

" - Les deux."

Lentement, le mangemort recula en baissant la tête... Le Lord donna le signal d'attaque et il attendit que les dernières protections du château s'effacent... Il rit légèrement puis entra dans l'enceinte du château en faisant sauter le portail...

La Bataille était de tous les côtés, en plus de l'Ordre du Phénix, la population sorcière avait répondu présente et chacun défendait sa liberté avec force et rage. Voldemort était bien au dessus de tout cela, il tuait allégrement tous ceux qui étaient sur sa route et il cherchait les enfants qu'il désirait tuer... Il monta en direction du bureau du vieux fou, quand il vit le nombre de personnes prêt à protéger l'entrée, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit. Il tua un à un les membres présents, et fit exploser la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. Il se retrouva devant la porte et la fit à son tour exploser...

" - Bonjour Tom. J'aurais préféré vous retrouver dans d'autres circonstances..."

" - Tais toi vieux fou ! Ôtes toi de mon chemin, et j'épargnerais ta vie..."

" - Tom... Toi comme moi, savons bien que je suis largement au dessus de tes capacités magiques..."

" - Bien évidemment. Mais es-tu rééllement prêt à affronter ta mort ?"

Après avoir murmuré quelques mots en Fourchelangue, et avec un sort informulé, il fit apparaître une vingtaine de serpents venimeux et une horde d'Inferis. Puis il regarda le combat acharné que donnait son ennemi, puis il lança le sortilège de mort, qui atteignit Albus de plein fouet, le laissant alors mort sur le sol. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres... Les deux berceaux s'étaient révélés à lui, et il put se pencher vers les deux bébés... Sans attendre, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin accèder au pouvoir, il leva sa baguette et...

" - Avada Kedavra !"

Le sort était arrivé par derrière, frappant celui qui devait prendre le pouvoir, laissant sur son visage une expression de surprise... Lily et Severus... Ensemble, ils avaient anéanti le mage noir. Lily se dirigea directement vers son fils, pleurant de soulagement. Puis, elle se tourna vers Neville et ses larmes redoublèrent... Ses parents étaient morts, le laissant orphelin...

Les pertes furent nombreuses... Alice et Franck Londubat, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore et même l'ifirmière du Collège, Madame Pomfresh... Lily était effondrée par la perte de son mari, mais se jura d'avoir la garde du petit Neville et de l'élever comme son fils...

Des années plus tard sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Lily se tenait droite et fière, même si ses yeux brillaient de tristesse de voir partir ses deux enfants... Un homme s'approcha et la pris doucement dans ses bras :

" - Tout va bien Lily ! Ils vont revenir, et n'oublie pas que je veillerais sur eux."

" - Oh Severus ! "

Lily se retourna et mis sa tête contre son épaule en pleurant, puis le professeur de potion se recula et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se séparer d'elle pour monter à bord du train. Elle retrouva Molly Weasley qui elle laissait partir le plus jeune de ses fils et elle apperçut une petite fille rousse adorable... Elle sourit et fit un dernier signe de la main à ses garçons... Severus serait près d'eux, comme depuis la fin de la guerre...

Depuis toujours, et pour toujours...


End file.
